Return of the Ishtar
by BTC
Summary: Follow Marik and his siblings on a series of misadventures after he drags his family back to Domino city, following the conclusion of the tournament. Characters based on the abridged series. Ongoing. Please R&R for improvement!


Evening was gently drifting into Domino City. The sunlight crept over the trees and the buildings, usually grey, were now bathed in a mild golden light creating a pleasant subtle contrast. The light reached the sea and cast an array of sparkles which glittered serenely beneath the piers of the waterfront. At this waterfront, stood a small group of young people with ridiculous hair. And among this group of young people with ridiculous hair….stood a very familiar midriff.

Marik Ishtar gave a small smile at the man he had once called 'enemy'. With his brother and sister beside him, there was a feeling of relief like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Thoughts turned to the events of the last couple of days...

The despair that consumed him as he was forced to watch the evil, that he had created, send people into insanity, inflict suffering, threaten the very existence of the world… and laugh whilst he did so. Marik's dark side proved himself to be a powerful, dangerous opponent. With the millennium rod and the main god card, he managed to merge himself with the giant chicken and prepared to completely annihilate the one person who stood in his way. But the Pharaoh defiantly stood his ground. He drew his next card and allowed a sly grin to appear across his lips. The card flashed and Yami Marik's eyes suddenly widened in realisation and fear.

'No… No you can't do this! Not after coming this far! I have the immortal chicken, I am unstoppable! And you are nothing, Pharaoh!'

The Pharaoh simply put on his badass face and said, 'I believe the appropriate term would be… ''Bitch please…''

What happened next…was still a bit of a blur to Marik. He heard his brother's voice calling him and encouraging him…and that was all he could recall before he found himself back in control of his body and his dark side at his mercy. Ignoring his last desperate pleas, Marik sealed the darkness away and lifted the shadows from the island for good. After taking a few moments to reconcile with his siblings, he approached Yami Yugi, his expression set. Preparing to let loose one of his 'burn monologues', Yami Yugi soon came to a slow falter as the shirt was leisurely lifted off the bronze skin and the 18 pack washboard abs, shone in all their glory. The white blonde hair tousled a little as the shirt passed over and Marik shook his head, causing his hair to gently waft in the breeze.

'My Pharaoh...' Marik's eyes drew to Yami Yugi's…which were, in turn, drawn to the impossibly toned muscular region of his middle. It was very much like looking at a couple of rows of neatly lain out biscuits. Biscuits which could grate a lot more than cheese… 'Um…Pharaoh…?'

'W-What's that now?'

'It's my duty to reveal to you now, the secret of your memories which I carry on my back. I have every confidence that my back, with all its sexiness, will make you forgive my_ ingenious_, past evil actions…'

He turned around to reveal the scars on his back, depicting the lost memories. Yugi's spirit appeared next to his Yami's.

'That's it! Those are the same hieroglyphics as we saw back in the museum, when Ishizu showed us the tablet of lost memories!'

The Pharaoh did not look as impressed.

'Yes… This is how he thinks I'll forgive him… How he thinks he's being ''helpful''… By showing me something I've seen before... Something I_ already _knew about… The exact same thing as Ishizu told me… which was also totally lame…'

Marik turned around, pouting like a three year old.

'So you're telling me…that this intricate symbol …the source of my misery and pain for 6 entire years… The very emblem that serves as a reminder of my tortured and restrained childhood… … You don't give two little meanie beanies, do you!?'

Yugi rounded on his Yami.

'Pharaoh, would you think about other people's feelings for once! He's trying to earn your forgiveness!'

'And he's doing a lame-ass job of it! He's been stalking me with that overgrown furby, trying to ''claim his vengeance'', involving nonsense events such as hijacking my pizza order and sending me pepperoni when I specifically asked for pineapple! And he expects me to forget all about it, just because he shows me something I already knew about…'

'Of course we expect you to forgive him, it's the plot isn't it?'

'I'm the Pharaoh… I _am_ the plot…! Why do you think fans tune into our show? It's to see _my_ pretty face, baby…'

'God, you're difficult!'

And so, after much debate…and a little bribery… Marik Ishtar now stood in front of the boat destined for Egypt, his siblings beside him. His wrongs were now absolved and a new start lay ahead of him. A final farewell was shared between them all before the boat departed towards the sea. As he took in the sights of the red sky and the voices of those close to him, Marik felt a sudden wave of excitement and happiness. He grasped the rails and leapt onto the edge of the boat, much to the surprise of Ishizu.

'Marik..?'

She looked up at her brother who seemed not to have heard her. All she could see was the back of his head, hair whipping out behind him, as he stared back at the land they were leaving.

'Marik, what are you doing?'

Very slowly, he raised his arms and spread them out as wide as he could. Then, after a small pause, he threw his head back and bellowed out to the sea.

'I am Rose DeWitt Bukater!'

Ishizu rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her brother and was happy to see him restored, if he didn't tone down on the spontaneous declarations of being female celebrities, she'd have to incapacitate him. Marik, unaware of his sister's disapproving look, smiled and returned his hands to the rails.

'Alright! Let's go home, shall we! I can't wait to hit the sands on my motorbike once more!'

Odion shuffled uncomfortably.

'But… Master Marik, your motorbike is back in Domino city… Its' been left behind…'

There was an awkward pause. The atmosphere became the kind of which you try to cut with a knife. But then it turns out to be so thick, that the atmosphere throws the knife back and you become concerned that it was able to throw it back at all, considering that atmosphere has no limbs. After about 15 seconds of silent inaction, Odion cleared his throat.

'Uh…Master Marik…? Are you okay…?'

His question was answered by Marik suddenly dashing past him towards the helm of the boat.

'Master Marik-?'

Before he could say another word, he and Ishizu were suddenly hurled to the deck as their brother abruptly turned the wheel. The boat made a sharp turn to sail back towards the city, waves lashing upon the side against its force. Managing to haul himself to his feet, Odion turned to see Marik with an edgy look on his face.

'Master Marik, w-why are you-!?'

Marik cut across him.

'We're going back! We're turning this thing around and going back! I command it!'

'But..! But Master Marik, what about our duties in Egypt?'

The next words to come from the young Egyptian's mouth would stay with his siblings for a few months to come.

'F-EFF!-k Egypt, I want my friggin' motorbike!'


End file.
